Memories of Tommorrow
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: I wanted time to stop, wanting to be with him forever. With him leaving me, I only had one thing to keep me going on, the smile I would soon see everyday. One-shot, alternative to the one-shot, Eternally. TamakiHaruhi


**Memories of Tommorrow**

**Summary: **_I wanted time to stop, wanting to be with him forever. With him leaving me, I only had one thing to keep me going on, the smile I would soon see everyday. One-shot, alternative to the one-shot, Eternally. TamakiHaruhi_

**A/N:** _I was planning to extending my Eternally story, but instead, this will be another version of Eternally. It'll be in Haruhi's point of view, while it'll extend to someone else's point of view. If you didn't read Eternally yet, it is __highly__ recommended if you do so, to not be too confused. This actually will fill in some blanks that Eternally didn't cover, and I pretty much wanted a happier ending rather than a sadder ending. By the way, the girl popping in there, is an OC from my other story, Long Kiss Goodbye and Now and Forever. Don't worry, she's there for a reason. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori. Lyric credit to Taiji Project at LiveJournal._

* * *

...._How did this happen?_

_..._

_I've always thought, that Hitachiin Hikaru was the right one._

_..._

_The tsundere who stood out compared to his twin brother._

_..._

_...So, how did I ever fall in love with Tamaki-senpai? _

_..._

_It was obvious, we were in love with each other, after all._

-**Ouran Academy, 2009-**

Cherry blossoms slowly fluttered down the tree, piling up on the green, healthy grass like snow. People bowed to each other, as some girls were crying over the graduating class, leaving their lives. Short brown hair flowed in the wind, large, chocolate brown eyes staring up at the falling pedals in admiration. It was graduation day for the third year students, and it was different than any graduation, it contained girls in yellow dresses raiding probably the two most popular guys in school. Their squeals and sadness was heard throughout the school, even the cloaked members of the Black Magic Club could hear it in their shrine.

Those girls were probably raiding them to get their uniform buttons...After all, they must be following the commoner's tradition of getting a guy's jacket button. If by chance they got the guy's second button, that means they're precious to him. The problem was, however, that their uniforms weren't like the traditional black ones from a commoner's school, so it was practically futile to even do so.

"Hey, Haruhi! Are you okay?"

Eyes battered, snapping from her train of thought down to the real world. Fujioka Haruhi was her name, and by tommorrow, she would be a third year in high school. Her eyes stared at the dark haired Hitachiin twin, who gave a questionable look. She smiled sheepishly, trying to hide the secret lying deep within her. Deep inside, she felt like crying, after all, but keeping a poker face, she looked up at him and nodded towards him.

"Yeah. Senpai's last day's today..so, I feel a bit sad." she said softly, looking down. "I already said goodbye to him, so I'll be okay!" she added.

The bright smile on her face couldn't let Hitachiin Hikaru simply walk away. With his senpai leaving, and his friend/crush silently mourning, the awkwardness around them was strange. He clenched his fist tightly, urging himself to hold the smaller host in his arms. He was angry at him for simply leaving because of family-related reasons, he had to contain his jealousy from his senpai, to keep a smile on Haruhi's face. His golden eyes pierced at her sharply, making her tense up. Approaching the pair, was Hikaru's younger twin brother, Hitachiin Kaoru, and their senpai, the cool, collective, Ootori Kyouya. They looked at Haruhi strangely, before Kaoru gave a slightly concerned look towards his older brother. Before they could ask questions, Haruhi immediately walked off, without saying anything to her graduating senpai, confusing the three other hosts.

"What did you do, Hikaru?!" Kaoru questioned in slight panic, watching his brother shrug it off like it was nothing.

Hikaru's eyes met his twin's, showing signs that he was slightly pained by Haruhi's lying. Kyouya took a glance at Haruhi, who seemingly didn't want to converse with him. After all, the Prince type of the club, had gained her heart, while two other men had secretly loved her deep inside, causing small tension with each other. They tried to sabotage their relationship, but it was already impossible to seperate them. Tamaki was in love with her. Haruhi was in love with him. End of story. There was nothing they could do about it, instead of trying to comfort her by the time Tamaki is officially gone from Japan.

"We already lost to Tono." Hikaru muttered, noticing his brother following him. "It's...hard you know? That we didn't say anything earlier."

Kyouya closed his eyes, and nodded in agreement to his statement. "I hate to say this, but it's been obvious that Tamaki liked her from the start." he sighed. "Well, I suppose I need to head home. My father expects me to meet my fiancee. How are you two going to even stand being with her for one more year?" he questioned thoughtfully.

"I...just don't know." they both chimed together, patting their senpai's shoulder, before heading off to the Third Music Room, for one last time.

* * *

**-Honolulu, Hawaii; Year: 2010-**

**Meguri meguru kisetsu no tochuu de**

_In the midst of the changing seasons_

_  
_**Naniiro no ashita o egakimasu ka?**

_What color will we paint tomorrow?_

_  
_**Tsuyoku tsuyoku shinjiaeta nara**

_If we can strongly, strongly believe in each other_

_  
_**Naniiro no mirai ga matteimasu ka?**_  
What color future will be waiting?_

Long hair in a ponytail. Large eyes staring at the girl staring intently on the computer. The brunette stared at the bleached blond haired young woman, who sat there, staring at the show going on in her laptop. It was a mild, end of spring day in the island of Oahu, where only a slight stuffy breeze flowed through the opened windows and the french doors. The place was a fancy condominium, where a seventeen-year old, Fujioka Haruhi was staying with her upperclassman, Harada Yuri. The girl she stayed with, was engaged to Kyouya, but simply left to study overseas, now she was living on her own for a bit, allowing Haruhi to stay with her.

"Jeez. That was such a good drama!" the bleached hair girl squealed in delight, watching the credits roll for a Japanese drama, called 'The Quiz Show 2'. "Hey, hey! Haruhi. Are you sure you're not willing to give it up for adoption?" she questioned, slowly being concerned with her kouhai.

Haruhi pressed her hand upon her belly, which was large enough to convince people that she was pregnant. Her eyes stared down upon the wooden floor, feeling the pain of carrying her boyfriend's baby, without him knowing. She was on the verge of crying, a habit she had to force away from doing ever since her mother's, Kotoko's, death. The blond sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Strangely, the blond didn't know why she had allowed her to stay with her in the first place, she was jealous that her fiance was in love with her, but probably because she had to apologize so much to Haruhi, that she had to let he rstay.

"...Senpai. You know what this baby means to me..right?" Haruhi said softly, adjusting her locks. "I know how my Okaasan felt carrying me. I don't want to give away the only thing I have left of him..." she trailed off.

Yuri placed a hand through her locks, slightly annoyed. "Well, you two are really close aren't you?" she muttered. "I just don't know why, that idiot didn't bother contacting you. Your Otosan was pretty pissed off that you wanted to stay here, and moreover finish school here instead of Ouran."

A small laugh escaped Haruhi's lips, as she gazed at her senpai thoughtfully. "He's coming here tonight anyways, the baby's going to be born tonight after all!" she smiled brightly, before looking down. "I was going to name her, Sawako."

"Really?!" the blond cracked up, trying to prevent herself from falling onto the floor. "Dude! If she had the same hairstyle as you did in middle school, she might be called Sadako, from the Ring! It's just like Kimi Ni Todoke!" she shouted, falling onto the floor, on the verge of tears.

Blankly staring at her, Haruhi sighed, before hearing the door bell ring. Not bothering to help Yuri up, the brunette waddled to the door, trying to not hurt her already painful ankles. Her hand gripped the doorknob, seeing her crossdressing father flaunting in front of her. Long reddish brown hair, and makeup covering his masculinity, Fujioka Ryoji, or Ranka, stood there, putting a hand upon his waist, a pearly white grin forming underneath his lipstick. Immediately, he hugged his teenage daughter in his arms, giggling hysterically at his beautiful daughter.

"Haruhi~ You've grown up so much since I saw you!" his voice squealed, looking at her practically dying roommate still laughing. "Oh dear. Did you tell her that you were going to name your baby, Sawako? I told you several times! It just doesn't fit!" he delicately scolded releasing his daughter.

Rubbing her temples, Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows in irritation. "It sounds more fitting for her! What do you want me to name her then, Otosan?!" she barked, clenching her fists tightly.

"Chiharu." he stated, playfully poking his daughter's forehead, carefully trying to not stab her. "1000 Springs. She's also partially named after you after all. You don't want your boyfriend to panic because he might already know about Sadako."

Yuri sat at her computer again, lightly smiling towards her kouhai thoughtfully. "Haruhi. You're going to New York for a while, right? I'm going to head back to Japan, since I got an offer to model in this magazine called Koakuma Ageha. I might as well...try to see him again..." she muttered softly.

A smile formed on Haruhi's face, nodding towards the blond, stroking her stomach thoughtfully. Deep down, she missed her senpai, who was long gone from her life. Tears formed in her eyes, forcing herself to not remember him, and let the stress get to her. She knelt down, burying her face, not wanting to see neither Yuri or Ranka trying to calm her down. In reality, she wanted Tamaki to be with her overall, but being in Ouran, pregnant with a popular guy's child was too hard for her to deal with. She would've told Hikaru and Kaoru, but knowing how Hikaru feels about her, she didn't want to. Her body fell over, feeling limp and seemingly lifeless, while the other two gazed at her in shock, before breaking out into a panic.

"_Haruhi! Haruhi!_" "_Shoot! Yuri-chan! Get the car started! Haruhi!_" "_Out of all freakin' times! Ranka-san! Help her to the car! The hospital's close by!_" "_Haruhi! Don't pass out now!_ _I swear, she and the baby better stay alive!_"

_Those voices..._

_They were worried about me aren't they? _

_I kept thinking he was by my side, even when our baby was born. _

_Still.._

_That image of him in my mind, kept me thinking._

_Will I even see him again?_

* * *

**-Fujioka Household; Year: 2016-**

"After all these years, you didn't know."

Sitting in next to the taller man, indigo eyes stared at the blond who was seemingly staring off into deep space at the shrine. Tiny hands gripped the silver fork, jabbing at the pure white strawberry cake with a playful look on her face. A smile formed on the girl's face, seemingly smiling at the cake. Taking a bite of her cake, a small chime echoed throughout the small two-bed room place. The girl placed down her fork, before scooting over next to the taller man, repeating the same thing he did, pressing her palms together in prayer.

The blond slowly opened his eyes, smiling towards the younger girl who was still trying to keep herself from moving around. Suoh Tamaki gazed at his younger daughter thoughtfully, a miniature Haruhi who was sitting next to him. "Chiharu-chan..Can you tell me about Mama?" he questioned with a small smile upon his face.

After all, he just found out that after six years, he had a child with his now deseased girlfriend. The girl had a mix of him and Haruhi in a way, having long brown hair and large bright, indigo colored eyes. Her grandfather, Ranka, noted that she was a bit of a clumsy girl, who often had the oddest of outbursts, and sometimes sat in a corner in dispair, obviously she had the personality of Tamaki. She looked at him blankly, before playing with her fingers thoughtfully...Apparently, she didn't want to talk at the moment. She took out a decorated string phone, before giving one cup to her father, and backed up with the other one.

"_Mama sometimes talked to me like this. She said that she didn't want to tell me her feelings, because she missed Papa. She said everytime I smiled, she would smile too.._" Chiharu whispered into the string phone, as Tamaki listened thoughtfully. "_She said that when Papa smiles, she's happy inside, and when she was writing a letter...she was crying._"

"Cry...Crying?" Tamaki muttered. "Chiharu-chan. I...know I haven't seen your Mama in six years...but you know I can tell you about her before you were born." he said with a friendly tone of voice. "I wanted to see Mama too." he forced a smile on his face.

Arms wrapped around the blond's neck, as his daughter held him close to her. He lightly held his daughter, who kept sighing. "Papa...Mama won't like it if you cry now." she stated, slowly releasing him. "Mama likes it when I smiled. You should smile to make her happy up in heaven!" she stated cheerfully.

"Ja~ What should we do to make Mama happy then?" Tamaki questioned with a small smile dawning upon his face.

"Eh? Mama likes it if Papa smiles too. Papa, you should smile more! Moping around isn't good, you know! Oh!! Papa! Can we play Daruma-san ga Koronda...?" she trailed off.

Memories flooded into his mind, remembering that he did those things once before. He was on the verge of tears, before whipping out his phone. He pressed the speed dial for Kyouya's cell as he told Kyouya to meet him somewhere. After a minute or two, he repeated it, except he called the twins, Mitsukuni and Takeshi. He smiled to his daughter, quickly grabbing her hand, and quickly shouted to Ranka about taking his daughter somewhere. Tamaki didn't want to let go of what he did back then, neither did the Host Club, but as he gripped Chiharu's hand, he wanted her to be exposed to how her mother and Tamaki met in the first place.

Within minutes, Tamaki and Chiharu reached the park where the father-daughter pair met for the first time. A line of limousines lined up, as everyone else from the Host Club left their cars, everyone wearing business suits, compared to Tamaki and his casual clothing. They glanced up at him, before noticing Chiharu clinging onto him for dear life. Her eyes began to water, as Hunny playfully approached her.

"Good Afternoon! How are you?" he smiled.

"....Fine." Chiharu squealed.

Hunny playfully pulled her away and began to play with her, only to flash his prized Bunbun to her. With her face lighting up, she and Hunny began to play around. Kyouya glanced up at Tamaki thoughtfully, pushing up his glasses, and furrowing his eyebrows towards his former classmate.

"You called us here for your daughter right?" the Shadow King questioned, inspecting her. "No wonder she looked a bit familiar. Haruhi's child that she was pregnant with during high school." he sighed.

Tamaki froze up. Kyouya knew about her pregnancy? He couldn't believe it. As Chiharu was playing with Hunny, she stopped in her place. She was wondering what was going on with her own father. Hunny glanced at them, before pulling Chiharu off to play with his Bunbun. Kyouya folded his arms over his chest and simply sighed. Inspecting the daughter, the Cool Type felt a rush of memories of Haruhi flooding his mind.

"She sealed off all contract, and went to a person that I had a spy watch over. All that I knew about is that she nearly died giving birth too." Kyouya sighed. "Tamaki, what are you going to do now?"

A smile formed on Tamaki's face, looking down thoughtfully. "Of course take care of her. Ranka-san volunteered to take care of her on his days off." he smiled. "I'll probably visit France so my Okaasan will see her." he added.

"HEY TONO! Look at what your kid's doing!" the Hitachiins chimed.

"PAPA! Hikaru-niichan and Kaoru-niichan are bullying me!" Chiharu shouted, pointing at the playful twins, while tears formed on her eyes.

"Aww...You're so cute like your Okaasan!" Hikaru grinned, ruffling the reluctant Chiharu's hair. "Though you're nothing like your Otousan." he smirked.

"Would you rather live with us, Chiharu-chan?" Kaoru questioned, gently poking the child's cheek.

"What was that?! Chiharu-chan don't listen to those stupid twins! Otousan will take great care of you!" Tamaki barked, running up to the twins, as they began to argue.

Kyouya and Mori smiled watching the others play like small children. As Tamaki picked up Chiharu, Kyouya picked up his phone, holding it to his ear, as a tiny smile formed on his face. Whispering, 'It's been a while.' to the girl on the other line, he began to converse with her, before quietly hanging up within a few minutes. He looked at them, before noticing a bright smile on Chiharu's face. While Tamaki hugged Chiharu tightly, an idea sparked on his head.

"Who has a camera? We'll take a picture together!" Tamaki said cheerfully, seeing Hikaru flash a silver camera.

_Haruhi..._

_Are you watching?_

"No! She's not going with you two! She'll stay with her loving Otousan more!" Tamaki shouted, trying to get his daughter back from Kaoru.

Poking out a tongue, Kaoru smiled, as Hikaru was setting up the camera with Kyouya. "Haha! You're so overprotective, Tono." he stated.

_A piece of you is still here, isn't it?_

_It's funny how time magically flies on by._

"Okay, get closer." Hikaru stated, holding a small switch.

"Chiharu-chan! Smile, smile!" Hunny lit up, riding on Mori's shoulder's playfully.

"All right!" Hikaru shouted, getting into the picture. "Ready, set...Say Cheese!"

_Though..._

_No matter what happens..._

_ I'll surely turn back and look at the shining dream of our past.._


End file.
